


Three Months

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Community: fic_promptly, Dinner, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Drake and JJ are celebrating their three-month anniversary in fine style.





	Three Months

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, JJ/Drake, JJ and Drake dancing in private,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Music is playing softly on JJ’s expensive stereo system, something slow and romantic, nothing like the upbeat poppy tunes JJ usually prefers. It fits the romantic mood though, a soothing background noise, low enough that it doesn’t interfere with conversation as they eat the wonderful meal JJ has prepared for their three-month anniversary. 

Three months! Drake can scarcely believe they’ve been together that long already! He can’t remember the last time a relationship lasted… No, wait, he can, but it’s something he rather wishes he didn’t remember. By three months, he and Janine were fighting all the time, or rather she was criticising everything he did or said and he was scrambling to defend himself. They were a train wreck waiting to happen, stumbling through a few more weeks before she finally dumped him. He shoves the memories to the back of his mind, not wanting any past relationship to intrude on the current one, especially when things are going so well.

He smiles across at JJ. “This is delicious! I think you’ve outdone yourself.”

JJ beams back at him. “Only the best for you, Drakey!”

“You’ll really have to teach me to cook so I can return the favor.”

If anything, that comment makes JJ light up even more. “Oh, I’d love to! It would be so much fun!”

Drake doesn’t doubt it; everything with JJ is fun.

The meal eaten and the dishes cleared away, JJ puts more slow music on. He seems almost shy as he approaches Drake. “Dance with me, Drakey?” He holds out his hand, but Drake hesitates.

“Um, I’m really not a good dancer, JJ. I’d probably trample all over your feet.”

“I’m willing to risk it.”

“Well, okay, but don’t say I didn’t warm you.”

JJ just laughs and pulls Drake to his feet, moving in close.

True to his word, Drake steps on JJ’s toes almost immediately, but they’re both barefoot so it’s not as painful as it might have been. JJ doesn’t get mad or upset though, just giggles and pulls Drake closer, whispering, “Like this,” and guiding Drake at a slow shuffle around the open-plan living area of the apartment.

Somewhere along the way, Drake finds he’s moved from following to leading. He’s finding his confidence too, only catching JJ’s toes occasionally, and as they continue to dance, swaying to the gentle melodies, even that occasional clumsiness fades to nothing.

A song comes on that Drake knows the words to, and he starts to sing along, soft and low. JJ sighs happily, practically melting against him. “You should sing more often, Drakey; you’ve got such a nice voice.”

“You really think so?” Drake twirls JJ, making him giggle.

“Yep! I do!”

Drake grins back at his boyfriend, pulling him close again, and wishing this evening might never end.

The End


End file.
